The Engineer
The Engineer is a character from the video game, Team Fortress 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Clemont vs The Engineer (Abandoned) * The Engineer VS Nitori Kawashiro (Completed) * Simmons V.S The Engineer * Torbjörn VS Engineer * Engineer vs John Marston Battles Royale * Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale (Completed) With the RED Team * RED Team vs Overwatch (Organization) * RED Team VS The Reds (RvB) * RED Team vs Team RWBY * RED Team vs Travis Touchdown With the TF2-verse * RvB vs TF2 Battle Royal Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) History Raised in Bee Cave, Texas, Dell Conagher had a knack for building machines and contraptions. Earning 11 PhD's in science, he was hired by the same company to hire his grandfather, Radigan and his father, Fred (Classic Engie) to be his team's Engineer. Whether he's fighting his coworkers, killer robots, or an immortal wizard, he's always ready with a wrench and a sentry. Death Battle Info The Engineer can build 3 buildings; Sentry, Dispenser, and Teleporter. The Sentry, when fully upgraded, deals massive DPS with precise lock-on aiming and so can push back enemy advances. However the Demoman and Spy are capable of destroying Engineer's buildings, so Engie has to protect his buildings and construct them in effective locations. * Name: Dell Conagher * Alias: Engie, Hard-hat, Engineer * Age: 30's-40's * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Mercenary * PhD's: 11 Weapons and Equipment: Primary: Stock: * Standard 12-gauge shotgun Frontier Justice: * Gains crits when sentry is destroyed (amount of crits is based on accumulated sentry kills/assists) * Only 3 shots per clip Widowmaker: * Shoots metal, regains metal on hit * Increased damage against target being shot by sentry * No need to reload Pomson 6000 * Unlimited ammo capacity * No random crits * Übercharge and cloak meters are depleted on hit Rescue Ranger: * 4 shots per clip * Fires healing bolts that damage enemies and replenish building's health * Can move buildings from a distance, but consumes 100 ammo and marks Engie for death (all hits while moving a building are guaranteed mini-crits) * Ammo damage is affected by distance Secondary: Stock: * Standard automatic pistol Short-Circuit: * Prosthetic arm replacement * Destroys projectiles with a 10 ammo single shot * Shoots 5 metal per shot Wrangler: * Can remotely control sentry * Wrangled sentries are reinforced with shield * Bullet and rocket fire for Lv. 3 Sentries are separately fired * Laser pointer for aim Melee: Stock: * Wrench that upgrades/repairs buildings on hit Gunslinger: * Prosthetic robot arm * Third hit landed is a guaranteed crit * Builds Mini-sentries * Max health increased by 25 Eureka Effect: * Allows Engie to teleport to spawn or his teleporter exit * Buildings build slower * Teleporters require less metal to upgrade and build * Metal taken from ammo boxes is reduced Southern Hospitality: * Inflicts bleed when hitting enemies * Vulnerable to fire Jag: * Swings faster * Builds buildings faster * Repair rate is slower * Damage is reduced Sentries: Level 1: * Fires machine rounds Level 2: * Fires gattling rounds Level 3: * Fires gattling rounds and quad rockets Mini-Sentry: * Less durable, but can be built near instantly * Firepower comparable to Lv. 1 Sentry * Accessible if Gunslinger is equipped in loadout * Can be built as a second disposable inrepairable sentry (MvM upgrade) * Used to keep lookout for incoming enemies and provide assist damage Dispenser: * Dispenses metal, ammo, and a healing beam Teleporter: * Requires both entrance and exit to work * Upgrading/repairing one end will do the same for both * Has a cooldown Feats: * Arguably the smartest member of his whole team, with over 11 Ph.D.'s * In Meet the Engineer, took down a large amount of BLU Team members just by playing guitar and allowing his Sentry Guns to take care of them * Deciphered his grandfather's blueprints to build a better life-extending machine for Blutarch Mann * Invented his own Sentry Guns, Teleporters, Dispensers, and the Gunslinger * In Expiration Date, helped Medic in confirmed that the mercenaries did not have tumors growing on them as a result from using the Teleporters * In that same video, assisted his team in fighting a large, mutated loaf of bread that Soldier had created * Fought alongside his team against Grey Mann's army of superior, money-fueled robots in Mann vs Machine * Has survived countless Halloweens against Merasmus the Magician, MONOCULUS, and the Headless Horseless Horsemann in Scream Fortress * Won in the 2012 Guinnness Book of World Records for most played class in Team Fortress 2, with 15% of the player base choosing to play as him * Survived being electrocuted by an elderly Blutarch Mann Faults: * Not exactly the best frontline fighter compared to other members of his team. Has no unique skills or abilities without his gadgets. * At his most vulnerable when building, moving, upgrading, or repairing one of his Buildings * Moving buildings with the Rescue Ranger equipped makes Engineer marked for death * All turrets and firearms run on limited ammunition, and will need to collect more from ammo boxes or from his own Dispenser once they run low or out of ammo * All Buildings cost Metal to build, repair, and upgrade, and Engineer carries a finite amount of metal, although he can gain some more from his own Dispenser * All Buildings are not indestructible, and can be destroyed with enough firepower from enemy forces * Buildings can also be tampered with by a Spy's Sapper * Told the Soldier he can teleport as much bread as he liked, which was a very bad choice... Gallery: Category:What-If? Combatants Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Inventor Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Playable Character Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:Technology users Category:US Combatants Category:Valve Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Gun Wielders